Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |FamConnect = Goku (original counterpart #1) Vegeta (original counterpart #2) Gotenks (Son) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) Veku (Alternate form) Bardock (Half-Father) King Vegeta (Half-Father) Raditz (Half-brother) Tarble (Half-brother) Gohan (Half-son) Future Gohan (Half-son, alternate timeline) Goten (Half-son) Videl (Half-daughter-in-law) Trunks (Half-son) Future Trunks (Half-son, alternate timeline) Bulla (Half-daughter) Pan (Half-granddaughter) Chi Chi (Half-wife) Bulma (Half-wife) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive half-grandpa) Ox-King (Half-father-in-law) Dr. Brief (Half-father-in-law) Mrs. Brief (Half-mother-in-law) Goku Jr. (Half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr. (Half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Half-great-granddaughter) Cell (Modified clones of fusees) }} is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 transformation is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character. His Potara Earring fusion counterpart is Vegito. Gogeta is an anime-only character, meaning he never appeared in the manga. Appearance and personality Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality is like that of Vegito (which leans more towards Goku). Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan form or more if he needs to. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Fusion Reborn and Omega Shenron in GT. Fusion Reborn In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index finger in the final step of the dance, this resulted in a much weaker fusion warrior named 'Veku'. Veku was no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evaded the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finished off Janemba with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverted back into the young ogre, Saike, who ran off in fear when he made eye contact with Gogeta. Shadow Dragon Saga This marks the first and last time the Fusion Dance was used between Goku and Vegeta in the anime. During ''Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around with Omega Shenron and the fusion did not last as long as expected because of the tremendous power he possessed, thus he was unable to finish him off. Appearances in video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly refers to Gogeta as Vegito, and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta also appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast in his Super Saiyan form, but not as a Super Saiyan 4, due to the game's omission of the Dragon Ball GT storyline. In Budokai 3, after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Hercule. In the same game, when Gogeta fights Omega Shenron in his Super Saiyan 4 form, he does not waste any time and defeats the Shadow Dragon. In Raging Blast, Gogeta is able to fight and defeat his Potara counterpart, Vegito in the first half of the What-If fight. In the second half of the What If however, Vegito manages to defeat him, but Gogeta asks how he would explain the permanent fusion to Chi-Chi and Bulma, Goku and Vegeta's wives respectively, much to Vegito's worry. Forms and transformations Veku is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarassingly weak fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called "Veku" by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. According to the Daizenshuu, Veku has a power level of 704. Super Saiyan This form is seen during Fusion Reborn. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all. (A full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything) In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. While at this lowest-level stage, he is exponentially stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 4 This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defuses back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can finish his foes off. Special abilities Stardust Breaker Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks him/her from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, is performed in a similar manner, though he fires the ball off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. Major battles * Veku vs. Super Janemba * Super Gogeta vs. Super Janemba * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs. Omega Shenron Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) * Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) * Australian Dub: Devasn Paorfc (Goku's voice) and Quan Yurasc (Vegeta's voice) * Italian Dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) (OAV); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) (GT) Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara counterpart Vegito as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *Super Saiyan Gogeta's hairstyle is more inclined to Super Saiyan Vegeta's; Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's hairstyle is more inclined towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku's. *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World with a total of 180% attack. *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta. I am Gogeta, it's over Janemba and I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike, (who became Janemba) runs away. *Gogeta is the only Fused character that was formed by the Fusion Dance technique to have a halo, as both Goku and Vegeta were dead at the time. **He is also the only Fusion to be dead, as both Goku and Vegeta were deceased when they fused and fought Janemba. *Strangely, after you unlock Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive. This was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character," but most fans credit this to simply be a flub on the creators' part or result of lack of leftover data space from all the new maps and features that the third game brought. *Gogeta is the only Fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time). *In some video games, namely Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Saiyan Gogeta has been shown fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. *Even though Janemba is not in Raging Blast, Gogeta is playable. He is seen in a What If Saga, and, surprisingly, his opponent is his Potara counterpart, Vegito. *Interestingly enough, in Raging Blast, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *Gogeta is the only Saiyan fused or otherwise to not be shown with a base form. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast's What-If fight involving Gogeta and Vegito, the English dub voice (FUNimation) of Gogeta has Goku's voice more pronounced than Vegeta's whereas Vegito's voice had Vegeta's voice being more pronounced than Goku's. *Gogeta is the only fusion character that actually managed to defeat his opponent. Gotenks came up short against Super Buu, Vegito got absorbed by Super Buu & SS4 Gogeta got too overconfident against Omega Shenron. *Gogeta is the only pure-blooded Saiyan fusion using the fusion dance. Gotenks is half human. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Movie Characters Category:Males